The Perks of a Musical
by MockingjayGirl45
Summary: The sequel to The Perks of Braces and Glasses...
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Glee:**

**The Perks of a Musical:**

**Chapter 1:**

**Prologue:**

**In the sequel to The Perks of Braces and Glasses:**

**1. New Directions have chosen the 'Altar Boyz' as their Christmas musical.**

**2. Tyger is very excited as his father took him to see it on Broadway, and he always dreamed of being a part of it.**

**3. The Cheerios will stop at nothing to take Tyger down.**

**4. The boys are competing for the main roles.**

**5. Tina starts to fall for Tyger.**

_**What will happen?**_


	2. Chapter 2 The meeting

**Glee:**

**The Perks of a Musical**

**Chapter 2:**

**The meeting:**

**It was almost Christmas, and all of the decorations were in place. And, Mr Schuester had some big news...**

**_Mr Schuester:_ OK, as you know, Christmas is on the way and of course, the upcoming Christmas production I have chosen for us to do is... drum roll please!**

_**(they all do a drum roll.)**_

**_Mr Schuester:_ The Altar Boyz!**

_**(they all cheer and applaud.)**_

**_Tyger:_ No way! I saw it on Broadway with my dad! It's been my dream to be a part of it!**

**_Blaine:_ What about when you were famous?**

**_Tyger:_ When I became a star, the show finished it's production on Broadway, and I never got the chance to audition.**

**_Unique:_ That's so sad.**

**_Mr Schuester:_ Well, don't worry, Tyger, because Principal Figgins and I paid for the license, so we have the full script!**

_**(they all cheer and applaud.)**_

**_Mr Schuester:_ And we're going to include some of our own ideas into the musical, to give it a little 'New Directions' twist! OK, auditions will be held next week, so all of you please take a copy of the script, and whatever you do, don't lose it! If you do, you'll have to photocopy someone else's.**

_**(the bell rings.)**_

**_Mr Schuester:_ OK, then, see you all next time!**

_**What will happen next?**_


	3. Chapter 3 The hallway

**Glee:**

**The Perks of a Musical:**

**Chapter 3:**

**The hallway:**

**All of the boys were talking about what part they were hoping to have in the musical;**

**_Tyger:_ I'm definitely going to try out for the parts of Matthew and Juan.**

**_Artie:_ Why those parts?**

**_Tyger:_ Because Matthew is the lead singer that got the group started, and Juan is the Latin one.**

**_Jake:_ But what if don't get the part you want?**

**_Tyger:_ Well, then, we'll have to hope for the best. Look, when I was a famous popstar, my dad was my manager, and he always made sure that I was the lead, and that I ALWAYS got the part I wanted. But, now that I'm not a famous popstar anymore, I'm worried that I won't get the part I want, and I liked getting the parts that I wanted!**

**_Blaine:_ Don't worry, Tyger. Everything's going to be OK.**

**_Sam:_ I'd like to try for the part of Luke. It'll be the first time for me playing a bad boy.**

**_Tyger:_ I'm so excited! This is going to be the best musical ever! And it's my first one with you guys!**

_**(the Cheerios enter with their new captain Bree after Kitty changed schools.)**_

**_Bree:_ I wouldn't be so sure about that.**

**_Tyger:_ Well, well, well. If it isn't my ex-friends, the Cheerios. **

**_Bree:_ So, I hear you and your singing friends are doing a musical? Hope nothing bad happens.**

_**(they exit, leaving the others suspicious.)**_

_**(the bell rings.)**_

_**Tyger: **_**Come on, let's get to class.**

_**What will happen next?**_


	4. Chapter 4 The auditions

**Glee:**

**The Perks of a Musical:**

**Chapter 4:**

**The auditions:**

**It was time for the auditions, but before they could begin, Mr Schuester made a little announcement.**

**_Mr Schuester:_ OK, everyone! Before we start the auditions, I'm going to read out the original cast and some new characters. First, there's the voice of G.O.D (who is the voiceover), Matthew (the leader who got the group started), Mark (the sensitive one with a secret and is a fan of Cher), Luke (the bad boy with a big heart), Juan (the Latin lover with an eye for the ladies), Abraham (the Jewish one who likes hip-hop), and some other characters; the Fallen Angels, who are a girl band that is on the 'Raise the Praise' tour with the Altar Boyz, and one of the members falls for Juan, but their love is kept a secret as the two bands can't stand each other. But, there is also another twist; before Abraham joined the group, there was one member who the band fired as he was too much to handle, and is out for revenge.**

**_Tyger:_ This is so exciting!**

**_Mr Schuester:_ OK, then, time for auditions!**

**First up was Sam.**

**_Mr Schuester:_ OK, Sam, what part will you be auditioning for?**

**_Sam:_ I'm auditioning for the parts of Matthew and Luke.**

**_Mr Schuester:_ And what song will you sing for your audition?**

**_Sam:_ I'm going to sing 'Man in the Mirror'.**

_**(he sings.)**_

**_Mr Schuester:_ Great job, Sam! Next!**

**Next up was Ryder.**

**_Mr Schuester:_ What part are you going for?**

**_Ryder:_ I'm going for the parts of Luke and Matthew.**

**_Mr Schuester:_ And what will you sing for your audition?**

**_Ryder:_ I'm going to sing 'Since U Been Gone'.**

_**Three hours later...**_

**_Mr Schuester:_ OK, I have here in my hand the cast list for our production. First up, the Fallen Angels. Crystal will be played by Unique, Melody will be played by Sugar, and their lead singer Angel will be played by... Tina!**

_**(they all clap.)**_

**_Mr Schuester:_ OK, next up is the Altar Boyz's former member, Devlin, who will be played by... Artie!**

**_Artie:_ Cool! It'll be awesome to play a villain!**

_**(they all clap.)**_

**_Mr Schuester:_ I'll be taking on the role of the band manager, Frederick, and last but not least, the Altar Boyz themselves! Jake will be playing Abraham, Blaine will be playing Mark, Tyger will be playing Juan, Ryder will be playing Luke, and Sam will be playing Matthew!**

_**(they all clap.)**_

_**(the bell rings.)**_

_**What will happen next?**_


End file.
